Threes A Crowd
by ausllyluv123
Summary: What happens when you meet a great guy, then an amazing guy, them an incredible guy? Well this is Ally Dawson’s life and she has a decision to make. But who will she choose?
1. Danny

**So you guys I'm moving onto another story. This one I'm very excited about as I have this idea in my head and I'm hoping it will turn out alright. Fingers crossed! So I have an idea in my head of the people to play the main parts in my story.**

 **Austin and Ally will obviously be played by Ross Lynch and Laura Marano, Danny will be played by Jacob Elordi (Kissing Booth), and Aaron will be played by Taron Egerton (Kingsman). If you don't know these actors I suggest you look them up and watch their movies as they are extremely talented and extremely HOT! Now Jacob Elordi is actually Australian but in this he is American like he was in the kissing booth and Taron Egerton is obviously British.**

 **Anyway, without further ado, let's get on with the story...**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Hi, my name is Ally Dawson. Now before I get into this I want you all to know I didn't mean for this to happen, it simply happened. It all started with a guy.

Danny.

I was sitting at my desk at work, looking through files that had been left on my desk. I'm a writer at Vogue Magazine, I work for Amanda Daniels, to put her status here in simple terms, she's my boss that could have you fired quicker than you could mess up.

I've wanted to be a journalist for as long as I can remember. I always had dreams of writing stories about crimes or miracles that have happened across the globe, travel, learn!

But instead I'm stuck here, behind a desk, writing about what eye shadow you should wear based on your eye colour. Helpful, but not exactly going to show what is happening in Africa or India.

But the job pays good and it's an experience so I really can't complain.

"Hey Ally" I heard my best friend Trish say as she walked in and sat down at the desk in front of me.

"Hey Trish" I smiled as she threw her legs up on the desk and leaned back, classic Trish. "How're you?"

"Starving!"

"Well I was actually just gonna go and get some food to bring up here, would you like anything?" I said as I stood up and put on my coat.

"I would die for a coffee and croissant right now" She moaned

"Ok I'll be back in a few" I laughed at how dramatic she was.

I made my way down the stairs and out onto the street. The slightly chilly, autumn air made my nose tickle. I walked down the street of Manhattan and walked into the Starbucks next door to the office. I got into the line and got to the counter.

"Hi, can I get two coffees, a croissant and a blue berry muffin, to go, please?" I smiled at the young boy behind the counter and gave him the money.

When I retrieved my food and drink, I made my way towards the door when a hard body bashed into me, making me spill the coffee. I was lucky this coat was navy.

"I am so sorry that was completely my fault!" I heard a deep voice exclaim as I gathered myself to look up at where the voice was coming from, when I came face to face with the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen.

He had short brown hair and an amazing jawline and I can already tell from his tight, wet shirt under his hoodie that he has killer abs.

He looked me in the eyes, smiled and turned to the cashier.

"Could I get a black coffee and whatever this lovely lady was having" he said as he handed him 30 dollars.

"I am so sorry" I apologised as I laughed at the coffee stain forming on his shirt. "You can send me the bill for your shirt"

"What's your name?" He said smiling, completely ignoring what I just said.

"Ally"

"Well Ally, I happen to have a million other white shirts at home and I don't think I'll miss one"

I blushed and looked down at my feet. We heard the boy call our drinks. I took the two coffees and smiled at the guy in front of me.

"Well thank you for the coffees and again I am outrageously sorry" I smiled as I made my way towards the door. I stopped when I heard him call me back.

"Really? I went through all that effort and cutesy stuff and I don't even get your number" he lightly smiled at me.

"I'll give you my number if you tell me your name" I smirked at him.

He stopped and smiled at me obviously liking the cheeky smirk I was giving him.

"Danny"

I grabbed a pen and wrote my number on his hand and started walking away.

"Goodbye _Danny"_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I walked back into the office with a smile on my face as I placed the coffee down in front of Trish. I could feel her watching me as I started to type on my computer.

"What?" I questioned why she was looking at me.

"You met a guy" she smirked.

"How the hell did you know that?" I said shocked at how well she read my mind.

"You are so easy to read" she laughed as she sipped her coffee, "you get all jumpy and giggly"

"I do not" I said defensively.

She just looking at me, pointedly and smirked.

"Oh shut up" I rolled my eyes.

I heard my phone buzz and looked at it to see that there was a message from Danny.

I started to smile at the flirty texts he was sending me. He seems like a bit of a bad boy type and I am totally digging it.

I could feel Trish's eyes on me again. I looked up and saw her smirking through her eyelashes at me.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

 **So that's Danny, he's cute isn't he? The first chapter, what do you guys think? I know it's short but the first bit is kind of only introducing the characters and showing their meetings with Ally. Please let me know what you think! Xxx**


	2. Aaron

It's been a few days and Danny still hasn't asked me out. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Oh well.

"Ally!" I heard my lovely boss yell from her office. I jumped and started quickly making my way to the office.

"Yes Amanda?" I said in my fake, sweet voice as I stuck my head into her office.

"I need you to go to the music festival in Glastonbury and write about what you thought of it, nterview a few of the people there and if you can get your hands on any celebrity then ask them as much as you can and I want it on my desk Monday Morning" she said all of this so quick, I barely got a chance for it to register in my brain. "Got it?"

"Got it" I said as I started to walk back out of the office but was stopped when I heard her voice again.

"And Ally?" I turned around and when I did she looked me up and down. "You should probably buy some presentable clothes. You are representing the magazine"

I clenched my fist by my side.

"Of course" I strained my voice.

Glastonbury here I come.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I walked off the plane and was greeted with slightly chilly weather. Everyone going to the festival still wearing shorts and t shirts in Autum. Brit's are crazy.

When I got to a bathroom, I started to get ready. I wore a tight rainbow skirt with a black crochet top and a black bum bag and wellingtons, of course. I looked in the mirror and was happy with what I saw. I was actually excited to see the artist playing today as I have a huge passion for music.

I got in a taxi and he brought me up to the gates of the festival. It was huge! There had to be millions of people. I was even more excited as I was in the VIP section because I was a journalist. This meant one thing, free booze and free food. Ok maybe I should stay away from the booze for a while.

I looked around at everyone having a good time. It was interesting to see the different types of people. The more conservative people who were making sure no mud or alcohol on their expensive clothes. Then there were the ones who obviously weren't wearing anything expensive as they splashed around in the mud not caring about getting covered in dirt. This place was just full of surprises.

I spent most of the day talking to people who were enjoying the festival and I got to meet Ed Sheehan! He was so sweet and answered all my questions. Once the clock hit 9, I was off the clock and I could actually enjoy myself. I walked up to the bar and got myself a glass of rosé.

I was sitting at the lightly crowded bar, bopping my head to the music playing, when I heard a voice behind me.

"Now excuse me but I have only one question, when are _you_ playing" A really, really hot guy with the cutest accent I've ever heard said as he approached me, leaning against the bar.

"I'm not actually a singer" I laughed at him.

"Could've fooled me" he said as he smirked. "I'm also detecting an American accent, which by the way I am loving"

"Ally Dawson, born and raised in New York City" I said proudly as I stuck out my hand.

"Aaron Grant, born and raised in a small town in Wales" he said shaking my hand.

I was literally swooning at his accent.

"So, Ally is this your first time in Glasto?"

"Yes it is, I'm actually here to write an article about the festival"

"Well have you enjoyed yourself so far?"

"I have gotten a very good welcome"

He smiled at me and bit his lip. God this guy was cute.

"I'm actually supposed to be coming to New York to work but I'm not sure if I'll go yet" he grinned

"Where are you going to work?" I asked him.

"In an elementary school over there, I'm a teacher. I'm currently unemployed and it's impossible to get a job in a primary school here so I got offered a job there"

He's a teacher. Oh my god, can he get any cuter.

"Wow that's some achievement, congrats Dude!" I patted him on his dreamy bicep.

"Wow I have never heard an American sound more American" he laughed

"Well _I'm_ American" I shrugged. We both started laughing.

That's what went on for the next few hours, we just sat there laughing at random things the other was saying, it was nice. I learned that he was born in Wales and that he loves kids. He was just amazing.

"I should probably go, I have to catch an early flight tomorrow" I sighed, getting up.

"Oh right, yeah, Um so I guess I'll see you" He said smiling. I handed him a piece of paper.

"My number. In case you decide to come to New York after all" I winked and started walking away.

I glanced back and could see him grinning down at the piece of paper.

 _Glasto you have been good._

 **What do you guys think of Aaron? If you listen to his accent, You. Will. Swoon. Next chapter we'll be meeting Austin! Let me know what y'all think xx**

 **Also I know that the Glastonbury Music Festival is a summer festival but I want this to be set in Autumn so I have changed it up a bit.**


	3. Austin

When I arrived back home from my stay in England. I walked into the office with my article finished and ready for inspection.

I walked into Amanda's office and left it on her desk like she asked at 9am Monday morning.

I sat down at my desk and Trish walked in, late, as always.

"Sooo, how was the festival?" She said running her hand along the side of my table as if waiting for me to admit to something. I looked at her strangely.

"Good... you would have liked it"

"Really? Was there a lot of cute guys?"

"Sure"

"Was the one you met cute?"

"Excuse me?"

"You met a guuuyyyyy" She sang out.

"How the hell do you figure this shit out?!" I exclamied as I was once again shocked at how she seems to always know when I met a guy. "I wasn't even giddy!"

"I just know you Als" she winked. "Now I'll repeat, Was. He. Cute?"

"Yes. Extremely"

"Did he have an accent?"

"Of course"

"What was he like?"

"He was the sweetest guy. He is a teacher and loves kids and he's so nice you know? Like he wasn't cocky or stuck up he was just... nice" I smiled as I thought about the dreamy, Englishman I left in Glastonbury.

"And what about that other guy? Danny?"

"Oh I don't know he never texted me back so I don't know"

"Did you sleep with him?"

"No Trish I didn't sleep with him"

"No one will judge if you do. What happens in Glasto stays in Glasto" she winked

"No Trish I didn't sleep with him!" I exclaimed, "It doesn't matter anyway because I'll probably never see him again" I shrugged.

"Pity" she frowned, "this could have been _the guy"_ I laughed at how excited she gets about my love life.

"I'm starting to think _the guy_ might never find me"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

On my way home from work that day I couldn't help but let my mind wander to the two guys who have made a little impact on my love life in the past week. I wonder what happened to Danny, It was like he just dropped off the face of the earth. I hope he's ok.

I was turning the corner of my apartment block when I was knocked down by a big fluffy blur. I looked at what was on top of me and saw a big Old English Sheepdog panting over me.

"Buster!" I heard a voice yell coming closer to me. "I am so sorry!"

I stood up and was met with the most beautiful brown eyes. This guy was cute. He had blonde hair and an amazing build. He looked at me and started helping me up.

"It's ok" I said as he started to brush off the dirt on my body. I blushed and looked at him. He then realised what he was doing and blushed.

"Sorry" he laughed looking down. "I guess I realise why Buster couldn't keep his paws off of you" he smirked.

"Well I'll happily let Buster run all over me any day" I said as I scratched the dog on the head. "He's cute"

"Yeah? And what about me?" He smirked

"Well I don't know about letting you run all over me but I'll think about it" I winked "but I guess you're kinda cute too... but not as cute as Buster"

"Well maybe we could continue this argument over some dinner sometime or a quick paced walk with my rude, exuberant dog. Perhaps I could have your number?" He smiled at me. I could see Buster looking between us as if waiting for me to give him my number.

"I think I could do that"

I pulled a pen out of my bag and wrote my name and number on his arm.

"I'll see you later _Ally,_ I'm Austin"

"Bye _Austin,_ bye Buster"

 **Well that's Austin! Those are the three guys that are going to have an impact on Ally Dawson's life. I know it's very short but they're only the opening chapters, I promise the future chapters will be much longer! Let me know what you think and if you would be interested in seeing more of this story? What would you like to see? Who do you like the most so far based on their first impressions? I hope you're enjoying everything I think this story is going to be interesting xxx Update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't stop smiling after my encounter with Austin last night. God I really hope I get to see that blonde god and his slobbery dog again.

I went into Starbucks to get myself and Trish our morning coffees when I heard a voice call my name.

"Ally!"

I turned around and saw Danny running towards me.

"Danny?"

He stopped in front of me, slightly out of breath. "I'm so sorry I never text you back. I was in this wrek an-"

"Wait what? A wrek? Are you ok?" I cut him off, pestering his with questions.

"I forgot to tell you, I'm a fire fighter, I got called out to this wrek the other night and I forgot to leave my phone at home and I lost it. That's why I never texted you back"

"Oh it's fine! I'm just glad you're ok" I said as I rubbed his arm.

He looked down at my hand and smiled.

"Well then maybe I could make it up to you. Would like to go to dinner with me tonight? I know this really great place, amazing food" he asked.

I pondered the idea as I was after meeting Aaron who I will probably never see again and then Austin who seems so sweet. Ah what the hell! I'm not dating anybody!

"Sure"

"Great! How about we meet here at 8?"

"Sounds great"

"Ok I'll see you!" He said as he started walking away, grinning to himself.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I walked into the office, humming to myself and placed the coffee down in front of Trish. She was eyeing me as I hummed to myself.

"I have news"

She leaned forward, "You met another guy"

"Oh come on!" I exclaimed, annoyed that she ruined my suspense.

"Well did you?"

"Yes but that's not all, remember Danny?" She nodded, "Well he just asked me out"

She squealed in her seat and jumped up and down.

"It gets better" I grinned

"What?"

"He's a fire fighter"

"Oh my god! That is so hot!"

"I know!"

"But what about this other guy?"

"Austin... oh he's seems so nice and he has the cutest dog! I gave him my numbe-"

"Wait, So you're going out with a guy and you have another guy your number?" she cut me off.

"Yeah?" I said wearily, hoping she wouldn't judge me.

"That is so bad ass!" She grinned.

We laughed at my messed up love life and started to exchange more gossip when Amanda met out a roar.

"Girls! Shut up!"

We both jumped and sighed at our aggressive boss.

Back to writing about fashion and dreaming about boys.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I was walking home when my phone started ringing and I saw a random number. I pressed answer and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I answered

"Why hello Miss Dawson, just called to tell you me and my dog miss you" the minute I heard the voice I knew it was Austin and I started to smile.

"Well I must say I miss Buster but I'm still skepticle about you" I teased.

"I think I should probably show you how sweet I really am" I could practically hear the smile in his voice. "Have dinner with me tonight"

"I actually have plans tonight, but how about tomorrow?" I cringed at the fact that I have another date with a different guy.

"Yeah sure. Tomorrow sounds great! I'll pick you up at your apartment at 8?"

"Perfect. I'll see you then"

I smiled down at my phone but soon turned into a frown when I realised I had a date with a guy, who I really like, but couldn't tell another guy, who I really like, that I was going out with said guy.

What have I gotten myself into.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I got home and had a shower and dressed myself in a tight white dress with barely there gold heels. I was worried that I would look slightly trashy but it actually looked classy. I grabbed my purses, put on my brown coat and started making my way down to Starbucks.

I saw Danny standing outside and he had his hands in his pockets looking around, waiting.

"Hey there hotshot" I said walking up to him.

He turned around and looked at me. He looked me up and down and smiled.

"You look amazing" I blushed at his words.

"Thank you"

"Alright let's go" he said as he grabbed my hand and we started walking.

"So are we walking to the restaurant or-"

"We'll be taking my baby"

"Oh your car?"

"Nope" he smirked as we walked up to a motorcycle.

I stared at it and then stared at him.

"No"

"Come on Ally"

"No, no way! I'm in heels!"

"Ally you will be fine" he laughed at my pouty face. "Come on als"

"Fine" I sighed.

I climbed onto the back of the bike making sure I was holding on really, really tight.

When we arrived at our destination, I got off the bike so quick I nearly fell over. I could hear Danny laughing at me.

"We are never doing that again" I glared starting to laugh at him.

"You are hilarious" he said laughing his head off, "you can trust me. I'm not gonna let you get hurt while you're on the back of my bike"

I looked at him and smiled at how thoughtful he was.

"Now come on, we'll be late for dinner" He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the restaurant.

I looked around at the huge restaurant and I was slightly surprised at how expensive it must have been to just make a reservation here.

"Danny we didn't have to go here, this place is super expensive" I insisted

"Ally! It's ok! I promise"

I looked him up and down, he was wearing a t shirt, jeans and a padded jacket. Not exactly suit and tie. I wasn't judging, but I know this restaurant would the minute they saw him.

We walked up to the man standing behind the desk and he looked us, up and down. Danny smiled at him. "Reservation under Harris please"

The man looked at him and then slowly glanced back down at his book. He cringed when he saw Danny's name on it.

"Table for two?"

"Yes sir"

"Right this way"

I smiled at how proud Danny was with himself for getting this place.

We sat down and for the next two hours we spent just laughing and having a good time together. I could tell Danny had a hard time trying to act himself in a place so posh.

"So what do you do?" He asked me.

"I write for Vogue Magazine" I answered.

"That's really cool. I'm not really into fashion an-"

"Oh trust me I'm not either, I don't really wanna be working there, it's just that it's a good job and I couldn't pass up an opportunity like that" I cut him off.

"So what do you like to right about?"

"Just stuff that's happening around the world, I've dreamt about stuff like this since I was a kid" I smiled, "what about you? Did you always want to be a firefighter?"

"Yeah, I don't really know why, I just loved the thought of helping people. Like I liked knowing that if I saved a person even if it was from the teeniest, tiniest fire that I helped not lose another life" he smiled

I smiled back at him as I was fascinated with how much passion he had for saving lives.

When we finished dinner, we decided now would be a good time to head home. We got back on that death trap of a motorcycle and when we got outside my apartment I got off.

"Thanks for tonight, it was really fun"

"It was my pleasure, Als"

I smiled at him and he slowly started to lean in and then our lips touched in a hot kiss. I pulled away shortly after and bid him good night.

"I'll see you Danny"

When I got inside that smile stayed on my face for the rest of the night.

 **That was the date with Danny! Austin and Ally's date will be very soon! What do you guys think? Please review xx**


	5. Chapter 5

I walked into the office the next morning with two coffees and a huge smile on my face.

"So how was the date?" Trish asked as I placed the coffee down on her desk.

"Amazing" I replied. "I have another one tonight"

"With Danny?"

I looked down at my work, "no..." I cringed waiting for her to exclaim.

"Ally Dawson, you have two guys on the go?!" She laughed.

"Will you shut up I don't think Kevin heard you from the copy room!"

"I heard it" we heard Kevin say faintly from a few doors down. I cringed once again.

"So it's with this Austin guy right?" Trish grinned.

"Yes" I said gazing off dreaming about that beautiful blonde boy.

"You're digging yourself a deep hole Ally"

"Look tonight I'm gonna go on the date with Austin and that should figure out who I should see again"

"And what if they're both as good as the other"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it"

"Think about their jobs! Like Danny is a firefighter you know? He helps people, see if Austin is that eager on helping others. But like to beat a firefighter? He'd want to work for like a charity or animal shelter or something" we laughed at the unlikely event that this guy is as helpful as we thought.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"So what do you do?" I said to Austin as we ate dinner in his apartment. Buster sitting by my side begging for food, which I would occasionally give to him.

"I work in an animal shelter" he grinned.

Fuck.

"Really? I love animals!" I exclaimed, really interested in his job.

"I just adore them. That's where I found Buster" he said as he scratched the dog on the head. "I was working there one day when we got a call that a puppy had been wandering the streets all on his own. When we got there, we found him all skinny and his fur was matted and he just looked awful. He was like this little helpless thing that no one wanted. So then after weeks of care, we got him back to a healthy little puppy! My co workers were ready to put him out on the floor hoping he would be adopted but I just couldn't do it, I loved this dog and he loved me. I felt like I had been on this journey with him, you know? I had to have him. So I signed the papers, got him home and we have now been living together for three years." He grinned down at the dog who gazed up at him as if he was the most important human being in the world.

I couldn't help but gaze at him myself. This guy was amazing. He had such a passion for animals and their well-being. It was incredible.

"So did you ever think about being a vet?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I thought about it. But I wasn't exactly the smartest kid in school and I also couldn't stand the thought of being the person who has to put an animal down. At least where I work I don't have to see it being done. It's really breaks my heart" Austin said passionately. "Anyway, enough about me, what do you do?" He asked.

"I'm a journalist at Vogue Magazine" I said

"Oh so you're into fashion and stuff, that's cool!" He said

"I'm not really, I just kind of needed a job and I couldn't get one somewhere I really wanted so I got that. I've always wanted to write about like crime and animals and human rights! Not New York fashion week"

"That's really cool Ally"

"I know some girls would kill for my job and I'm blessed to be working in one of the most famous magazines in the world but I feel like it isn't _me,_ you know?"

"I get you" He said smiling at me, we seemed to really get each other.

We spent the next few hours laughing at everything. I've really enjoyed my time with Austin and Buster! They're like this little duo where you never see one with out the other. This is only making my decision 10x harder.

"Have I told you, you look absolutely beautiful?" He said as we were seated on the couch sitting across from each other.

"Maybe once or twice" I smirked, looking down at my casual, black maxi dress with a slit down the side that I have paired with light grey sock boots. "But I wouldn't mind hearing it again"

"Well" He said as he placed a hand on my thigh and started to lean in so I could feel his breath on my lips, "you are absolutely beautiful"

Soon I felt his lips on mine in a passionate kiss and he gently pushed me back onto the couch. He started to kiss my neck and as much as I wanted to I couldn't keep going.

"I should go" I said placing a hand on his cheek, panting from that kiss.

"Uh Yeah, you probably should" he said, standing up, helping me with my coat.

As I walked out I heard Buster bark at me, I turned around and rubbed him on the head.

"Bye Buster" I looked up at Austin and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, "bye Austin"

When I left and he closed the door I could hear buster let out a little yip and I heard Austin speak, "Yeah I know buddy I like her too"

God this is just getting harder.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I walked into Trish's apartment, I needed some moral support right now even though for normal people... Trish would be the last you want for support.

I walked into her room groaning. She turned around from her computer, excited to see me.

"So? How did the date go?" Trish asked excitedly.

"It went" I said as I threw my face into a pillow.

"That bad huh?"

"No it was absolutely amazing! That's the problem!"

"Well did you find out what he does for a living?"

I groaning and threw my face back into the pillow and mumbled,

"Hevirksinaamvalshulder"

"He what?"

I shot up from my position on the bed and yelled, "he works in an animal shelter!"

"Fuck."

"Yeah my reaction exactly"

"This is gonna be harder than we thought"

"What will I do Trish?" I needed any help I can get.

"You're just gonna have to keep going out with them"

"I don't like dragging these guys along just because I can't make up my mind"

"They won't find out!"

"I don't know Trish, maybe I should just dump them both" I looked down, really not wanting to do that either.

"Ally, you really like these guys right?" I nodded, "one of these guys could be _the guy"_

I thought about it for a moment, this could end really, really badly and they're feelings could get hurt and I'll have to live with that for the rest of my life.

Then I thought about it more and I realised that one of these guys could be the one for me. I mean I'll figure it out soon, after a date or two. It will be fine!

My mind somehow wandered back to Aaron. I wonder where he is now. Great. Now I have three guys on my mind!

"Ok but you have to help me, I don't want to make this go on forever. We'll go on a few dates, figure it out and get on like nothing ever happened" I said to her.

"Deal" she grinned, she loves seeing me in misery.

She was right. I'm digging my self a big, huge, Ally shaped hole.

Then my phone rang and I answered,

"Hello?"

"Ally! It's Aaron from the music festival"

Shit.

 **Ooooooo Aaron is back! So that was Austin's date with Ally, it was so cute. I love Buster! Ally's decision is only getting harder! Please review xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

"Aaron! Hey!" I exclaimed as I looked at Trish with worry in my eyes.

"Listen I'm in New York! I wanted to see what it's like over there so I'm coming for a month or so, do you wanna meet up and get a coffee or something?" He said

I looked at Trish and bit my lip. She started shaking her head, not wanting me to get myself in deeper. I sighed.

"Sure!"

Trish started looking at me like I was crazy and she started muttering Spanish insults under breath. I have a sympathetic look and shrug.

"Great! So you can text me you're address and I'll see you tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sounds great"

I hung up and slowly looked up at Trish. She was staring at me with wide eyes.

"What did you just do?"

"I didn't know what to say! He was so sweet and he's never been to New York so I would be his only friend an-"

"Oh trust me you and I both know you'll be more than ' _friends'_ "

I sighed and threw myself into the bed, burying my face in my hands.

I'm an idiot.

Why would I do this?

Now I have three guys.

Danny.

Aaron.

Austin.

And I have to choose one.

Great.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The next day Aaron text me and said to meet him in Starbucks for lunch. God I hope he's a real asshole. Unlikely, but ur would certainly help my situation.

I walked in and saw the British hunk sitting at a table by the window staring at his phone. He looked up and saw me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Ally! How are you?" He got up and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm great!"

"Well I must admit I kind of missed you. You made quite the impression on me in Glasto" he smirked.

"Well I am good at making a first impression" I smirked back. Oh god I'm in so deep.

He laughed and grabbed my hand across the table. "So you never actually told me where you work"

"Oh right, I'm a journalist for Vogue Magazine, but I'm not massively into fashion or makeup but it's a good job and it pays well. But what about you? You're a teacher right?"

"Yeah, I love it, like kids as they get older they're going to learn loads of stuff like in middle school, high school, college and I like knowing that I was the one who put that foundation for wanting to learn in their heads, you know what I mean?"

I gaped at him, he was so passionate about teaching, it was the cutest thing I've ever seen. I can just imagine him with children. He'd be a great dad.

Wait.

Ally.

What. Are. You. Doing?

"That is so sweet, you really care them huh?"

"Some of them are like my best friends"

"You are adorable" I muttered and then blushed as I didn't mean to say that.

"Well I could say the same about you" he winked.

For the next hour we sat there just talking and telling each other about everything in each of our lives. He was a real people person.

I looked at my watch and realised I had to get back to work. "I better get back to work" I smiled and started standing up, putting on my coat.

"Ok, well I'll see you later. Maybe we could meet up and I could take you on a proper date" he smiled at me.

"Of course" I smiled. "Bye Aaron" I kissed him on the cheek and started walking back to the office.

I walked in and saw Trish sitting at her desk. I plopped down in my seat and groaned.

"I'm fucked" I said as I put my face in my hands.

"Oh come on, I'm sure all he has is a cute accent" She tried to convince me.

"He's a teacher Trish"

"Wow you really are fucked"

"I know" I sighed.

I started staring at the papers on my desk and sighed. "Like three guys, one a firefighter, another a teacher and another works in a fucking animal shelter for Christ's sake like why couldn't just two of them be like mass murders or something" I moaned.

"How do you attract such amazing guys? Like each of these boys, you could bring home to your parents"

"I really don't know what to do Trish"

"Ok I'm going to help you, you just have to keep going out with each of them and we'll just run tests"

I looked at her like she was crazy, "run tests? This isn't science class! They aren't guinea pigs!" I exclaimed.

"Oh come on Ally it will be fun"

"Good to know you get a great kick out of my disaster of a love life"

I sat back in my chair and thought about it. This mightn't be an awful idea, I mean I just need a few little pushes to realise who is the right guy. I sighed in defeat.

"Ok. Let's do it"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

It's been a month.

One month. And in total I have been on 12 dates. 12. With _three_ different guys.

Three with Aaron.

Four with Danny.

And five with Austin.

And they have all proven to me what amazing guys each and every one of them are. I honestly don't know what to do.

Me and Trish were sitting in front of each other trying to construct another plan.

"Wait! I've got it!" Trish exclaimed.

"Finally! What is it?" I asked.

"You haven't slept with any of these guys yet, right?"

"Right?" I answered sounding more like a question as I wasn't sure what she was getting at.

"Whoever is the best in bed" she smirked.

Ok, this wasn't a bad idea. We had tried a lot of things but had been beating around the bush when it came to sex. Like I mean it's been a month. A girl has needs.

"I'd feel really bad about screwing one guy, then going across the street to screw another" I said, frowning.

"We'll do it across the weekend! Danny on Friday, Aaron on Saturday and Austin on Sunday" she said excitedly.

"So now I have a sex schedule?"

"Think of it as a dirty weekend and I want the results on my desk Monday morning" she giggled.

I laughed and thought about it, three days of sex wouldn't be a bad idea. Like these guys surely can't all be amazing in bed right?

 **Oh god what is Ally getting herself into? This cannot end well. Aaron is back! Yay! Not yay for Ally. Who do you think she'll pick?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Friday- Danny**

We were sat in Danny's apartment in a comfortable silence as we ate dinner. I kept playing with my food as I was nervous. I'm just about to have sex with this guy and then tomorrow I have to have sex with another guy!

Huh, ' _have to'_ like someone is making me have sex with three beautiful men.

Come on Ally, you got yourself into this mess, now you get yourself out of it.

He smiled at me across the table and I smiled back. Ok now is probably the time to get _seductive._

I slowly started rubbing up and down Danny's leg, slowly getting higher and higher. He coughed, choking a bit on his food when I got pretty high.

"You ok?" I asked innocently, patting his back.

"Peachy" he managed to get out. "So um how was your day?"

"Pretty good, I love Fridays, the thought of the weekend really get me through the day" as I was talking my foot was just getting higher and _higher._

"That's great, Als" his voiced strained as he obviously tried to control himself.

"How was your day?"

He cleared his throat before speaking, "Uh it was um good we got uh.. um.."

"What? Danny?" I asked him as if I wasn't so high up his leg I could count the change in his pocket.

"Are you seducing me?"

"Bout' time you noticed" I said as I stood up. He stood up as well.

We stared at each other for a minute when he pulled me into a hot, passionate kiss. His hands roamed my body. I gasped when he leaned down to squeeze my ass. Oh my god this guy is so hot.

Soon enough his pants came down and my dress was off and we were rolling around his bed like animals.

This is so wrong.

But so good.

No. No. No. No.

"Yes!" I screamed out as Danny showed me exactly what he could do.

He plopped down on the bed beside me. We were both panting. I looked at him and he looked at me.

"Round two?"

"Definitely"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Saturday- Aaron**

After my night with Danny I honestly don't know what could beat that.

It was Saturday night and I said I would show Aaron around the city. I decided to take him dancing. I've loved dancing ever since I was a kid and I know this amazing club, It's a Latin dancing club. Very sexy.

I hope.

We were sitting down having a drink, watching all the people dancing out on the dance floor. When my favourite song came on.

"Oh my god! This is my favourite song! Come on!" I said as I started to drag him out onto the dance floor.

"I'll be honest with you, I'm not exactly the best dancer" he said blushing.

"It's ok, I'll show you"

I slowly placed his hands on my hips and I started to roll them to the beat of the music. I tried my best to be as sexy as I could.

For the next three or four songs we danced together like we were one. It was really fun, even though Aaron definitely wasn't the best dancer. He kept stepping on my feet but I didn't really notice because all I could think about was trying to get him to have sex with me.

God I sound like such a whore.

"I'm sorry" Aaron pulled me out of my thoughts, blushing about his dance skills.

"Hey, it's ok" I laughed and then stopped when he started leaning in and then he kissed me.

I pulled away first and looked at him, "wanna get out of here?" I asked.

"Always"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

We stumbled into my apartment kissing each other with so much force and passion. It was messy and I nearly fell a few times but overall perfect.

We got to my bedroom and then he pulled away, "are you sure you want to do this?" He asked me.

"Yes I really, really want this" I honestly did.

We both jumped onto the bed and shed our clothes, "do you have a condom?" I asked him.

"Right yes" he said as he pulled one out of his wallet. He was so nervous and flustered, it was so cute.

"You came prepared" I winked

He laughed and we soon we were all over each other rolling around in the bed.

God he was amazing.

He was so gentle and caring.

He landed on the bed beside me, panting and he looked at me. We both started laughing because we were both super tired from our dancing and recent activities.

This is getting way too hard.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sunday- Austin**

Me and Austin were sat on his couch watching a movie while Buster lid at our feet. Austin had his arm around me and I had my head on his chest. I felt so content with him, like this was where I was meant to be.

A intimate scene came on the TV and I felt Austin shift beside me in his seat. There was a reason I picked this movie.

"You ok, Austin?" I asked innocently.

"Yah.. uh yah I'm good" he stuttered as tried to make himself more comfortable.

"You sure?" I peered up at him threw my eyelashes, rubbing my hand up his thigh. He looked at my hand and let out a peaceful sigh.

"Ally Dawson, are you seducing me?" He caressed my head.

"Maybe" I bit my lip and started to lean in.

Soon we were kissing passionately and Austin's hands were running all over my body. He pushed me back onto the couch, kissing my neck down to the top of my breasts. I moaned and then I could feel eyes on me.

Buster.

I turned my head and could see Buster staring at me, tongue out, panting. That smart dog definitely knows what's going on. I started laughing, covering my mouth. Austin put his head up.

"What?" He blushed, thinking I was laughing at him. I pointed beside him and he saw Buster staring at us. He started to laugh and stood up. "How about you go into the bedroom and I'll meet you in there" he winked.

I laughed and nodded making my way to his room. I could hear him pour out some food and talk to the dog.

"Go to town buddy, that's exactly what I'm gonna do with Ally"

I giggled and started to get out of my dress, I had on the sexiest lingerie I owned. Matching red bra and panties, perfect.

I tried to make myself look sexy on the bed but it wasn't exactly my forté. I eventually thought I looked somewhat sexy on the bed and Austin bust into the room. When he saw me, he pretended he was in pain and I started laughing, slightly embarrassed.

"God why are you so hot?" He asked.

I just shrugged and giggled. He quickly took off his clothes and climbed into the bed with me.

Now I know I'm fucked.

Why? You might ask.

Because we haven't even had sex yet and he feels amazing.

When we finished, we lid down and Austin pulled me into him and gave me a gentle kiss.

"You're amazing Ally" he smiled down at me.

"You're incredible" I smiled back up at him.

He leaned down to kiss me again but stopped when we heard scratching at the bedroom door. I started laughing at how clingy and adorable Buster was.

"Let him in" I insisted.

Austin got up and opened the door and Buster jumped up on the bed and settled himself at the bottom of the bed.

"Buster you're such a cock block" He said as he plopped down on the bed beside me.

Soon I could see that Austin and Buster fell asleep but I couldn't bring myself to sleep because all I could think about was the fact that I was with three guys at the same time and how unfair I was being to each of them.

I looked up at Austin and smiled. I could get used to this.

 **Wow that was a lot of sex in one chapter. I don't write sex scenes because I'm not very good at them, sorry! I hope you enjoyed! Ally is really making life hard for herself. Let me know what you think xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

I walked into the office and was greeted with Trish grinning at me as I sat down at my desk. I frowned at her and put my head in my hands.

I could see her grin fade when she saw my expression. She got up and put a hand on my shoulder.

"What happened?" She asked.

"They were all amazing in bed." I sighed, great now I'm complaining about guys being good in bed. This is messing up everything.

"Seriously? I can't remember the last time I had a guy who was good in bed"

"Well each of them were incredible"

"Come on tell me what they were like"

I sighed and spoke, "Well Danny was like rough, which was so hot, you know? And then Aaron, he was so soft and gentle, he really cared for me and made me feel special. And Austin... oh Austin... he was just amazing, he just really knew what he was doing, you know? It's hard to explain, I just don't know" I smiled slightly thinking about it.

"Holy shit" I heard her say.

"I know" I sighed. "And now I'm back to square one again"

"Ok let's just think about the pros and cons here" I was all ears as I was open for anything that could help.

"Well Danny, he's tough but not that sensitive so therefore he doesn't really understand you're feelings. Aaron on the other hand is very sensitive and he really understands your feelings and your needs but he isn't that tough. And Austin... Well we're not really sure about Austin yet." I laughed at her, "So what _I_ think you should do is maybe break up with Danny, he may be all hot and stuff now but what happens down the line when you have to have a serious conversation with each other and he can't be serious about it"

I knew deep down that she was right but I just didn't want to admit it. She was right about Danny he sometimes can't be very sensitive that you need more in a man sometimes. "But that still leaves me with two guys" I said to her.

"It's a case of process of elimination, Ally. It's the only thing that has a shot of working"

I nodded and agreed that I should break up with Danny, I just have to figure out a way to do it.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The day went on and at lunch time I looked up from my desk and saw Danny in his firefighter uniform walking towards me. I was shocked that he visited me in work.

"Danny hey- ooo!" I said as I was pulled in for a passionate kiss and all of a sudden I couldn't feel my lips or _legs._ I could hear Trish gasp from beside me at him, then I remembered she has never seen Danny or any of the boys for that matter. "What are you doing here?" I said as I pulled away, a little out of breath.

"I wanted to take you to lunch" he smiled. I smiled back at him but my smile slowly faded when I saw Austin talking to the lady at the desk, obviously asking where I was.

"That sounds perfect, how about you head down to the car and I'll meet you down there" I said quickly as I tried my best to get rid of him before Austin saw.

"Ok I'll see you in a bit" he smiled and kissed my cheek before he started making his way out the door, walking right past Austin. That was a close one.

I saw Austin point to me smiling and then thank the lady for her help. He walked up to me and gave me a sweet kiss in the lips. "Hey baby" he smiled at me.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" I smiled back at him.

"Thought I could take you out for lunch and bring Buster for a short walk"

"I've actually already had lunch, but how about dinner and a walk, tonight?"

"Sounds perfect and then maybe after we could..." he whispered something in my ear that I simply could not repeat. I suddenly felt week at the knees. I gently shoved him, blushing.

"Austin!" He just laughed and gave me a light kiss.

"I'm only teasing Als, well... mostly" I could see Trish raising her eyebrows. "Ok I better go, I'll see you tonight" he kissed my cheek and walked out the door.

I sighed with relief and sat back down in my chair.

"Uh Ally?" I heard Trish say.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Danny is downstairs"

"Shit!" I exclaimed as I grabbed my purse and ran out the door.

God this shit would really tire you out.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Me and Danny sat across from each other while we ate our food. Ok I have to do this now or I never will.

"Danny I have to tal-" I said as I placed my utensils back on the table.

"Ally I just want to say that last night was amazing" he cut me off, grabbing my hand.

"It really was Danny but-"

"No I mean it. I know that I can be a difficult person to read because I'm not that much into talking about my feelings only to my journal an-"

"You have a journal?" I asked amazed.

"Yeah. I know it's embarrassing but I need somewhere to get out my feelings" he smiled. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Look I just wanted to tell you that what happened the other night was amazing and I've never felt this way about a girl before"

I leaned across the table and gave him a kiss. "I feel the same way" I gave him another kiss. "I better get back to work" I said as I looked at my watch.

"Same I'll see you later"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I walked back into the office and plopped down in my seat and groaned.

"So did you do it?" Trish looked up from her computer.

"I couldn't do it"

"What? Ally!"

"I know! I know! I just couldn't! He has a journal Trish! He started saying all his feelings and stuff"

"Ok plan two, you break up with Aaron because he obviously isn't that tough and the we'll go from there"

"Yeah, yeah you're right I'll break up with him tomorrow."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I knocked on the door of Aaron's hotel room and started to think as I waited for a response.

How do I do this?

He's so sweet.

This will break his heart.

No.

Ally you have to be strong.

You have your reason.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the door opened revealing a super toned, completely shirtless Aaron.

"Oh Hey Ally" he smiled.

"Hi Aaron" I managed to choke out, never actually taking in just how hot he really is.

"I'm just back from my run and I was just gonna do a quick workout" he said as I noticed the sweat dripping from his body. "So what are you doing here?" He asked.

I just stared at him. I can't break up with him now. Not tough my ass. God I'm am truly fucked.

"Oh I um just wanted to see you and tell you that you look so hot" I breathed out.

He just laughed and smiled. I stared at him, "I'm gonna kiss you now"

I walked up to him and pressed a passionate kiss against his lips.

Shit. I'm in way over my head here.

 **Oh Ally... when are you going to learn? She is going to figure out what to do very soon don't worry! Please review! Xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Me and Trish stayed up all night talking about everything that has been happening and we have come to the conclusion of one more date.

One more date.

One more and I can finally sit down and decide.

Or dump them all.

I know what you're thinking. Because if I dump them all, then I would no longer be in their lives and if I'm no longer in their lives then they won't ever have to deal with the stupid idiot I am and how I can't decide on anything in life and they'd be better off without me?

Yeah. That too.

But right now I'm putting my foot down and I'm going to go on one last outing with these boys and then that's it. I make a choice.

I'm going to do it.

I'm going to make...

The _right_ choice.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Tonight was Aaron's night. We were going for dinner and then I remember him saying that he has always wanted to see the Empire State Building at night. So I decided that is exactly where we're going.

We sat in a restaurant and ate our dinner in a comfortable silence with light chatter. It was... _nice._ It was so peaceful and somehow I could kind of picture myself sitting across from him at the dinner table, every night.

But then I zoomed out from Aaron in my fantasy and on either side of him I saw Danny and Austin smiling at me with those bright eyes. I couldn't keep them out of my head. I could imagine sitting across from all of them at the dinner table.

And that fantasy was slowly moving further and further away from me.

"Come on I know you'll love it!" I exclaimed as I pulled Aaron through the busy streets of New York City. I looked back at him and laughed at his confused face behind the blindfold I made him wear.

"Ally please tell me where we're going!" He shouted back over the loud street noise.

Soon we got into the elevator that brings you up to the top floor of the building. Aaron kept trying to pull the blindfold off but I made him keep it on.

We got to the top and I pulled him to one of the windows. There is a ledge on the edge of the window and if you stand on it and lean your head against the window and look down, it feels like your floating above the whole city. I told him to get up on the ledge and started pushing him forward.

"Woah Ally what are you doing?!" He exclaimed about to rip of the blindfold.

"Do you trust me?" I asked him a simple question.

He waited a moment before answering with a simple, "yes"

"Then _trust me"_ I smiled and he smiled back even though he couldn't see how big mine was.

I gently pushed the top of his forehead against the glass and slowly took off the blindfold. He quietly gasped at how high we were.

"You wanted to see the Empire State... so here it is"

I climbed up beside him and went into the same position. He lightly turned his head and smiled.

"The busiest city in the world, nearly 9 million people here and from 341 metres off the ground it looks like the most peaceful place in the world" I said staring down at the buses and cars and people going through the city.

"Absolutely amazing" I heard him whisper.

I couldn't help but smile at how much joy I just brought this little boy from England who never thought he would make it here. I've never seen a bigger smile on that guys face.

And _I_ did that.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Me and Danny spent the evening fixing up his motorcycle that had recently broken down. He showed me how to actually fix one and it was actually really interesting. This doesn't mean that I will ever ride one.

Ever.

"So you wanna take it for a spin?" He asked me, throwing a helmet in my direction.

"Your death trap of a motorcycle that literally _just broke down?_ No thank you" i replied

"Come on Als" he laughed

I stopped and looked at him for a minute, smiling at how desperate he was to take his baby out for a spin. "Only if I can take you somewhere"

"Deal"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"What is this place?" I heard Danny ask as I pulled him into the small diner.

The moonlit diner. I used to come here all the time. Then when my mom died I couldn't bring my self to come back.

"This is my favourite diner. _The_ best food in all of New York City" I said to him.

"You know there are lots of diners in New York City that look the exact same as this one and they aren't five miles for said city" he smirked.

"You can make fun all you want but I am telling you that this food will change your life"

"Alright then I guess you should order for me then"

"My pleasure"

I started telling the woman, Betty, what we wanted and she laughed my order as she already knew what I wanted.

After a while we got and ate our food and I waited for Danny's reaction.

"That was the best food in New York City"

"I told you!"

We spent the next while just talking about life and everything happening around us when I decided to put in a request in the jukebox.

'Dancing queen'

My mother's favourite song.

Danny just smiled at me half guessing I would put on this song. I gave him a small smile and stared off into space.

"My mom worked here" I saw him look up at me. "Before she died, she used to play this song at least once a day... she'd get up on the table with her two best friends and mouth the words to the whole thing. How she still had a job I will never understand" I laughed and I heard him chuckle while he held my hand. "I used to be so embarrassed" I laughed tears starting to well in my eyes.

"But god I'd pay anything to see that again" a small tear fell down my face.

"Why're you telling me this?"

I paused and looked at him. Why am I telling him this? Then it just slipped out...

"Because I trust you"

Next thing I knew I was being pulled into a sweet kiss and I felt a hand wipe away my tears.

I really did trust this guy.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

I wanted to do something special for Austin but when I got to his apartment he said he already had something planned.

He made me put on a blind fold and started to guide me up a load of stairs. Every now and then I'd feel gentle kisses on my neck and I couldn't help but smile at how affectionate Austin can be. I could feel Buster's fur rubbing against my leg as he walked beside us.

"Austin seriously, where are we going?" I asked laughing as we got to _another_ flight of stairs. I was starting to get tired.

"We're nearly there baby" I heard him say. _Baby,_ huh?

I could get used to that.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a door open and I could feel a slight breeze.

"You can take it off now" Austin said.

I slowly removed the blindfold and gasped when I saw what was before me. There we were, standing on the roof of Austin's building and there stood Austin infringe of me in all his beautiful glory and down on the floor was a blanket and a load of cushions and some food. This was amazing.

"I thought it would be nice to have dinner under the stars tonight" I ran up to him and gave him a kiss, "now I know that I never bring you to fancy restraunts and stuff but I thought it would be better than my apartment _agai-"_

I love it" I cut him off, "and I love your apartment and I wouldn't want it any other way" I felt him lean down and plant a passionate kiss on my lips.

For the next few hours, we sat down on the blanket and talked about everything and anything. That's what it was like with Austin, we could literally talk about anything and it all felt so natural.

We were lying down in a comfortable silence just staring at the stars in the sky. They were breathtaking. We heard buster bark from where he was sitting at our feet and we saw what he was barking at.

A shooting star.

"Oh nice one buster!" Austin said scratching the dogs fluffy head, "Come on make a wish"

I wish that I could stay like this forever.

"What did you wish for?" I heard him ask

"If I tell you it won't come true" I laughed

"I don't believe in that shit"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Wanna know what _I_ wished for?"

"What?" I bit my lip scared to hear it.

"That we could stay like this forever"

I smiled at him and ran my hand down the side of his face.

"Funny... that was my wish too"

He smiled and gave me a kiss that made me forget about everything that was going on in my life and all I could think about was... Austin.

"Als, can I tell you something?" He asked me.

"Of course"

He paused for a moment and just stared at me,

"I love you"

I froze, not knowing what to say. Did I love him too? Did I love Danny? Did I love Aaron? They don't make me feel like Austin does.

"You don't have to say it back right away! I just thought you should know how I feel about you" he had a worried look on his face.

I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him for so long I found it hard to breathe.

This was where I wanted to be.

 **Oh my god! So what do you guys think? Who is Ally going to pick?!! The guys were all so sweet in this chapter. They really are great guys. Please review xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

I heard Trish walk into the office but I didn't take much notice as I was in my own little world trying to figure out what the hell I was going to do.

The most asked question of this story.

Who will, stupid Ally Dawson who got herself into this mess, pick?

If anybody had the answer that would be great.

"Earth to Ally" I heard Trish say as she pulled me out of my trance. "How did the dates go?"

"Amazing. Each and every one of them. Each of them were sweet and kind and romantic and-" I cut myself off not sure if I should tell Trish about what Austin said to me last night.

"And?" She insisted.

I paused for a second and decided I should tell her.

"Austin said he loved me last night" i said quietly as I waited for her reaction.

"HE WHAT?!"

I grabbed her arm to pull her back into her seat. "Trish would you shut up!" I whispered/shouted at her. "He said that he loves me"

"Oh my god what did you say?"

"I didn't say anything!"

"Are you serious?"

"He said I didn't have to answer right away and that he just wanted to tell me how he feels"

"Marry him"

"Trish..."

"No Ally I'm serious ok? This is _the guy_! Austin is the guy that you have been waiting for!"

"I don't know tri-" I was cut off by a voice coming into the room.

"Oh my god ally!" I looked up and saw Amanda walk out of her office. "I have been listening to you two for the past month constructing your little plans to figure out which guy you want and I didn't bother saying it because frankly I didn't really care but oh my god are you blind? This Austin guy is in love with you and you are in love with him too!"

I just stared at the woman who barely ever talks to me on a regular basis giving me advice about my love life.

I started thinking about what she said and then suddenly everything made sense. Austin's face flashed through my mind as I jumped up out of my seat.

"You're right" I whispered to myself

"I'm what?"

"You're right!" I exclaimed standing up.

"Go get your man" Amanda smiled at me.

Let's do this.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I ran up to Austin's apartment and I couldn't even wait for him to answer the door I just barged in looking for him.

"Austin I need to tell yo-" I cut myself off once I saw what was in his kitchen.

There stood Austin alongside Danny and beside him was Aaron.

Remember all the times I said the words 'I'm fucked'?

Well...

 _Now_ I'm really fucked.

"Wha- Uh- what's going on?" I stuttered suddenly feeling very faint.

"You tell us Ally" Danny said looking at me with his arms crossed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Don't pretend to be dumb Ally. Idiot.

"Well Danny saw you with Aaron and Aaron saw you with me and you can imagine my surprise when I see two complete strangers at my door telling me that they want to beat the shit out of me because they saw me out with _my_ girlfriend" Austin said glaring at me.

I didn't know what to say. They had every right to be mad at me.

"You weren't never supposed to find out I met you all at the same time I was gonna break up with two of you soon I just didn'-" I started to explain.

"Don't give us that shit Ally!" Austin exclaimed. I cringed and tried to speak,

"Austin plea-"

"No Ally! You knew exactly what you were doing and you knew who you were going to hurt. You just hoped we'd never find out"

"Austin I was coming over here to tell you I love you!"

He stopped and looked at me for a minute. I could see Danny and Aaron awkwardly shift on their feet. I gave them both sympathetic looks.

"Well that's just fucking great then isn't it? Now I _have_ to forgive you and we can live happily ever after, but maybe first I should go find two more girls and compare them to you just to make sure you're the _one_ for me" Austin laughed bitterly as he put his hands together like he was telling a fairytale story. I suddenly felt embarrassed that we were having this conversation in front of Danny and Aaron.

"Why did you do it Ally?" I heard Aaron ask.

"Look before I met you Aaron I met Danny and I didn't think I would ever see the two of you again and then I met Austin and the next thing I know all of you came into my life at the same time and I liked you all so much and I felt stuff with each of you that I never felt before but overtime I grew closer and closer with Austin and he was the one I fell in love with"

They all just stared at me with looks of betrayal on their faces and I've never felt worse about myself in my entire life.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I've heard enough of this bullshit" Danny said standing up from his seat and making his way to the door, opening it for me.

"Danny please" he shook his head, "Aaron?" He shook his head aswell.

I looked at Austin with tears in my eyes.

"Just go Ally" he said and I swear I could see tears starting to well in his eyes.

I decided I better not push the knife in any deeper and just go.

"I am so sorry" I said lastly before making my way out of the apartment and down the stairs and into my car. On my way out I felt Buster nuzzle his head against my leg.

"Bye Buster" I kissed his head and left.

I was asking for this wasn't I?

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The rest of the night I spent crying into the arms of my best friend.

"I'm such an idiot" I sobbed

"No, Ally you're not and idiot" she soothed me.

We sat there and she rubbed my back while I bawled my eyes out.

"I really love him Trish"

"I know you do"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The rest of the week went by slowly. Amanda wasn't rude or mean to me, I think she sensed that stuff didn't work out between me and Austin.

Everywhere I looked I saw Austin's face. I couldn't get him out of my head. It was like his face was imprinted on my brain and I won't ever be able to wash it off.

But I have to get over myself.

He doesn't want me.

The man that I love...

Doesn't.

Want.

Me.

And it hurt so bad.

 **Oh Ally... you really messed it up this time. What did you guys think of Ally love confession to Austin? I know the outcome wasn't ideal but trust me there will be more... ;)**

 **I think there is probably about two chapters left in this story so please keep reading and reviewing! Xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm going to write this chapter in the boys point of views just to see how this has infected them.**

 **Austin POV**

I can't believe I let that girl walk all over me. I'm such an idiot. She's such a bitch.

I can't even let myself think that.

She's not a bitch.

No no, yes she is.

I hate her.

I love her.

My mind wandered to what she would have told me if the guys weren't there. Did she actually love me? Or did I just look like the most gullible out of the three of us?

Well I couldn't be that bad. That British guy was surely more gullible than me.

I sat on the couch, watching TV and I could feel Buster scratching at my leg. "What buster?" He kept scratching and whimpering. "What do you want, Buster?!" I shouted at him, losing my patience.

He ran back into the bedroom and when he came out he had something red in his mouth. He placed it on my knee, I picked it up and inspected it.

Ally's underwear.

Great.

Just when I thought I was getting over her.

Yeah right.

"You can eat them" I threw them back at him and turned my attention back to the tv. He whined and picked them up and placed them on my phone that was on the armrest of the couch. I laughed at him, "smart dog" he barked and started nudging the phone so it fell onto my lap. "I'm not calling her Buster, she's not going to be around anymore"

I got up and walked away from the canine animal who I think was in fact part human. He's just going to have to get used to the fact that Ally wasn't going to be around anymore.

And it was going to stay that way.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Aaron POV**

Well now I feel like _shit._

I really thought Ally really liked me. I guess sometimes you just get yourself syked up about someone and then they let you down.

I think I might go back to England. The only thing that was keeping me here was Ally.

And now I don't have that anymore.

She's in love with that Austin guy and it's pretty obvious he's in love with her too.

I decided to ring ally to finish this once and for all.

I picked up the phone and clicked on her name. It rang twice and then there was an answer.

"Hello?" I heard a sniffle

"Ally it's Aaron"

"Hi Aaron, how are you?"

"I've been better"

"Right stupid question"

"Look I just wanted to tell you that I'm moving back home"

"Really? Why?"

"Because honestly the only thing keeping me here was you"

There was no response for a second and I heard her let out a teary sigh.

"Well I'm gonna miss you" She said.

"You know what? I'm gonna miss you too. I know it didn't work out but the time I spent with you was amazing" I smiled

We didn't speak for a moment, I just wanted to listen to the light sound of her breathing.

"Goodbye Aaron"

"Goodbye Ally"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Danny POV**

God I am so fucking mad.

I thought to myself as I punched the punching bag that hung in the gym, pretending from time to time that it was Austin's face and then would flash to Aaron's face and all I could see was red.

How could she do this to me?

I was seriously falling for this girl.

And then she goes away and fucks it all up!

This is just like what happened when my parents got divorced. My mother went off and started screwing different people every night. Not that Ally is anything like my mother. But I just hoped that what happened to my dad wouldn't ever happen to me.

But what would you know?

It happened.

I never actually got to talk to Ally the day we found out and I decided that I needed to say what I had to say before I walked out of her life.

Something I desperately didn't want to do but knew I had to do it.

Now.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I ran down the street and ran up the stairs to her apartment. I knocked on the door and I could hear light movement from inside.

Next thing I see in front of me is the tiny girl in front of me wrapped in a blanket with tears in her eyes.

"Danny? What are you doing here?" She asked me

"I need to talk to you"

"Do you want to come in?"

"No this won't take long"

She turned and stared at me with a worried look in her eyes.

"I really, really liked you. After I met you every time I imagine my future you were in it. It was like you had some kind of affect on me that I couldn't let you go. And when I found out that I was sharing you with others I was so incredibly mad. The thought of another guy touching you made me furious. But I know that you don't love me, you love Austin and that kills me inside because I loved you first" I said it all at once, she looked extremely surprised. "So that is why I'm going to help you get Austin back"

"What?" She asked shocked

"If I can't be happy at least someone can"

She jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Ok! Ok! Don't let me get carried away with you now" I said as I squeezed her ass, cheekily.

"Danny!" She gasped

"Sorry force of habit"

 **Well Danny forgave quickly lol. Aaron is going home :( On the bright side, Ally is going to try get Austin back! With Danny and Trish's help of course! Don't forget to review xx**


	12. Chapter 12

Myself, Trish and Danny were sat at my dinner table talking about what we should do.

"Ok we just need a test to se-" Trish started to day before I cut her off,

"No Trish. No more tests. I'm not going to waste another month of my life dragging down three guys who didn't deserve it" I said looking at Danny giving him a small smile. He smiled back.

"Ok then, what are we going to do? Write 'I love you Austin' in the sky"

"That's not a bad idea" I heard Danny say.

"I'm pretty sure she was joking sweetie" I said to him.

"No, a grand gesture. Like show him that you really really love him"

"He could be on to something als"

I smiled at the two and leaned across to give Danny a kiss on the cheek and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Thank you" I whispered into his hair.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

We spent the next few days trying to think about something to do to get Austin's attention and make him at least talk to me.

But do you think I could come up with something?

No.

I turned the corner to my apartment and I got hit with serious dejavu or maybe it was just a huge fluffy dog.

I fell to the floor and looked up at the big dog on top of me. "Buster! Oh I missed you!" I exclaimed hugging the dog. He just barked and licked my face.

"Buster!" I heard an all too familiar voice yell.

When Austin got up to us he paused and stared at me before grabbing Buster by his leash and pulling him with him.

"Austin please! We have to talk!" I exclaimed running after him, the best I could in heels.

"I do not _have_ to talk to you" he sneered, still walking away from me.

"Austin! Wait!" He turned around quickly glaring at me,

"What you said the other day, was that true?"

"Yes. I love you"

He looked at me for a second and then shook his head and kept walking. I watched him go knowing that if I chased him he still wouldn't talk to me.

It was torture.

Though it was what I deserved.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I was standing in my shower, thinking. The water ran down my back as I thought about what I was going to do.

Austin hates Ally.

Ally loves Austin.

It wasn't ideal.

I stood there for what felt like eternity when it hit me.

Oh my god.

That was it.

I have it! I finally have it!

I jumped out of the shower and started to think about how I was going to go about this plan.

I don't even know if it will work.

But god it's worth a shot right?

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Austin POV**

I walked into work that morning to be greeted by Grace, the secretary, all the employees say she has a crush on me. She's cute.

But she's no Ally Dawson cute.

I walked into the kennels where the dogs who were recovering from surgeries and what not and put on my antibacterial gloves and took a look into each kennel, there were only about 10 dogs in this unit and they couldn't have any visitors until they were better. Looking into the kennels, one thing I noticed was each of them had a little piece of paper attached to their collars.

I walked into the first kennel to be greeted by bob a little jack Russel terrier and I pulled the paper off his collar. I opened it and read it, my heart starts beating faster.

 _"Austin, each of these notes have something in them I love about you. Once you read them they might warm you up to the idea of talking to me- Ally"_ I clenched the note in my hand and looked down the aisle full of dogs, I have two options, keep going or throw all the notes in the trash and leave Ally once and for all.

But we all know I'm not going to give up that easily

And neither will Ally.

I walked into the next kennel and pulled it off the next dog. I did this for the next 8 kennels and read each of them.

 _Your smile._

 _Your eyes._

 _The way you make me laugh._

 _Your clingy dog._

 _Your personality._

 _How much you love animals._

 _Your obsession with pancakes._

 _How caring and loving you are._

I got to the last kennel and saw Molly, the Great Dane sitting looking like she was waiting for me. I walked in and pulled the paper of her collar and read it.

" _The last thing... go to the door"_

Will I go?

Of course I will but the question is should I.

Probably not.

I walked to the door and saw the beautiful brunette standing there, waiting for me out in the yard where we let the dogs run around. She was wearing a yellow sun dress even though it was pretty cold outside.

She's never looked so beautiful.

 **Ally POV**

This was it.

This was the point where he could run up to me and tell me he loves me.

Or tell me he hates me and we both go on with our lives without the other in it.

I'm really praying for the first one.

"I love how much you love me" I smiled and let out a sigh of relief that he had actually come outside and not walked away after the first note.

He just stared at me not saying a word.

"I just have to see something" he said as he walked up to me, grabbed my face and pressed his lips against mine.

He kissed me so passionately and with so much love that I felt like I couldn't breathe.

We pulled away and neither of us said anything. He looks at the piece of paper in his hand and laughed.

"You know I had to wrestle a Great Dane to get this"

I just laughed at him and pressed my forgead against his. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?" I asked, scared for the answer.

"No I'm still absolutely furious" I sighed starting to step away from him, "but" he started to say as he pulled me closer to him again, "I think I could come around"

I smiled at him and grabbed his head and pulled him in for another kiss.

"I love you Ally Dawson" he whispered against my lips.

"I love you Austin Moon"

 **Yay!!! I'm so happy for them. I'm going to do an epilogue just so you all can see how life turned out for the group xx**


	13. Epilogue

**1 year later...**

I walked into the apartment to be greeted by Buster jumping up on me, knocking me over, like always.

"Buster!" I screamed laughing.

"Damn looking at you all sprawled out like that really does stuff to a guy" I heard from above me. I looked up and saw my beautiful boyfriend smiling down at me.

I stood up and gave him a kiss, hugging him close to my body. I felt him reach down and place a hand on my ass. I pulled back and raised my eyebrows.

"What? I can touch it all I want" he smirked at me.

"I guess you can" I smirked as I pushed my behind into his hand. He just smiled back at me and started kissing me again.

Things have been going amazing in my life. Like, incredible! Me and Austin moved in together and we've been living in Austin's apartment since we knew Buster wouldn't like moving. I know that dog has us whipped.

I quit my job in Vogue and got a job where I could write what I wanted and I loved it!

"Mmmm... no come on! I want to organise these photos into photo albums" I said dragging him over to the couch, buster sitting beside us.

"Whyyyyyyy" he whined, throwing his head onto my shoulder.

"Austin, we have been dating for a year they're memories of our time together"

He was looking through the pictures as I was talking and he started smiling at a particular one. "Oh yah we had a great time together when we went to the lake" he smirked and showed me the picture.

The picture was of me by the lake in the tiniest bikini you could possibly imagine. That weekend was very dirty indeed.

"Where did you get that? I thought I put it in our private stash" I said reaching for it but he pulled it away.

"No I think I'm gonna hold onto it. Maybe make it my screensaver or post it all over Facebook so everyone can see what a sexy thing my girlfriend is" he said as he danced around me. I kept trying to grab it but he was too tall and strong.

"Fine you know what? Keep it. I don't care" I said walking away.

"Don't mind if I do"

I walked into the bedroom and waited before deciding I needed that picture back. I ran out and jumped on his back, catching him by surprise causing him to fall over. I grabbed the photo out of his hand and screamed, "aha!"

Then suddenly Austin grabbed me and threw me to the ground tickling me and then kissing me passionately.

And soon, that picture was the last thing on our minds.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Come on we're going to be late!" I exclaimed as I dragged Austin into the diner.

"Not my fault you wouldn't leave me out of bed" he laughed

We walked into the diner and saw Trish and Danny sitting down at a counter, making out.

Let me catch y'all up to speed, after me and Danny didn't work out, over the time the two helped me get Austin back, they really got to know each other and found they have a lot in common. So now they're dating.

"Gross..." Austin said looking at them making out. I just laughed at him and walked up to the table.

"Hey!" I said giving them both a hug. "I see you guys are more in love than ever"

"I could say the same for you two" Trish smirked, wiping her lips.

We spent the next hour catching up with each other, talking about what was going on in each other's lives.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom" I said as I have Austin a peck on the lips.

 **Austin POV**

I waited till Ally was completely out of sight when I turned to the two in front of me.

"I'm gonna ask ally to marry me!" I blurted out.

They just froze and stared at me. I waited about 2 minutes and decided to speak again when they still hadn't said a word.

"Guys..."

Danny coughed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Um... wow"

"Austin are you sure about this? I mean you guys have only been together for a year" Trish said with a worried look on her face.

"Trish I'm positive about this, I love her. She's the one for me" I said confidently.

"Well we're gonna support you through whatever dude" danny patted my hand.

"Thanks guys" I smiled and began to tell them my plan when I saw ally walking back.

"So what are we talking about?" Ally said as she sat down and put her hand on my leg and I wrapped my arm around her.

"Nothing important"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ally POV**

I walked into the apartment and was greeted by Danny and Trish standing in front of me. Danny was holding a piece of fabric and Trish was holding a bottle of wine.

"Hey als" they smiled at me.

"Hey guys... what are you doing in our apartment?" I asked confusedly.

"We have a surprise for you" Danny said as he stepped forward and put the blindfold on me.

I felt him lead me up a few flights of stairs and then I felt the cool air hit me. I heard the door close behind me. "Can I take off this blindfold now?"

"If you want to" I heard the familiar voice of Austin moon say.

I removed the blindfold and looked at the view in front of me. I gasped at the sight.

Austin stood there in a fancy suit and beside him sat buster with a cute little bow tie on. There was a candle lit dinner set up behind him and I couldn't help but laugh at how cheesy and cute this whole thing was.

"Wow" I sighed. "You are full of surprises, aren't you?" He just shrugged and laughed.

We sat down for the next while talking and kissing and just being _together_.

"So what is all this for?" I said laughing at the sudden candle lit dinner that I know Austin wouldn't just set up for the fun of it.

"Well I have something to tell you" he stood up from his seat and then got down on one knee. "Or should I say ask you" he smirked and pulled out the box. Inside the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen.

"Ally Dawson, the first time I ever laid eyes on you I knew you were special. I knew you were going to make a huge impact on my life. I knew you were going to be mine." He smiled and I could feel a tear fall down my face. "And the fact that we got over everything that had happened between us and we can start this new chapter in our lives together... just us of course" he winked and I laughed at his immature ways. "So what I'm trying to say is... will you marry me?"

I let out a teary breathe of happiness, "you _really are_ full of surprises" I laughed and so did he. "Yes of course I'll marry you"

I jumped on top of him causing him to fall over and he slipped the ring onto my finger and the next thing I know is I'm being carried up to our bedroom and our dinner is long forgotten.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

We got married a few months later in front of our close friends and family.

Aaron even flew out for it!

Him and his _boyfriend._

I know, right?

He's working in a primary school in London and he loves it. We still keep in touch.

Danny and Trish? You might wonder, they just recently flew out to Thailand and are staying there for three months! You never know what could happen with those two in a forgein country.

Austin? He's working in a zoo now! He did a course in zoology after realising that he loved animals too much to not pursue it. He loves it but I don't particularly love the smell he brings home.

And as for me? Well I simply found what I was looking for my whole life.

Somebody who loves me.

 **Well you guys that is it! I really enjoyed writing this story it was so fun! I grew really close to the characters and I hope you did too. Ally finally got what she wanted and I couldn't be happier. Please keep letting me know what you think! I love seeing that you guys like my stories.**

 **More to come very soon! Xx**


End file.
